


Let's Face the Music and Dance

by Uberniftacular



Category: Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/pseuds/Uberniftacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fargo teaches Claudia to dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Face the Music and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Comes with a related [fanmix](http://mb-jazz-freak87.livejournal.com/283535.html) at my livejournal.

"Remind me again how I let you talk me into this?"

“Um, I think your exact words were, ‘I’ll do it, but only because you’re cute’.”

Claudia shrugs, grinning. “Well, you’ve got a point there. You are cute. And we both know I can pogo with the best of them, but…a swing dancing competition?”

“Hey, I like swing dancing! And the competition is weeks away. First, lessons!” Fargo reaches over and selects a record, loading it onto the record player and lowering the needle gently. A few bars of upbeat trumpet music stream out, accompanied by the usual popping and crackling, and Claudia raises an eyebrow.

“’In the Mood’? Really? How very original. And why are we using a record player, anyway? That thing looks practically Warehouse-issue, and I’d have expected some fancy new mp3 technology or something from you Eureka geeks.” Fargo grabs Claudia’s hand and pulls her from her seat, leading her towards the makeshift dance floor space he’s cleared in his living room.

“Hey, it’s a classic.” Claudia’s eyebrow starts to go up again, and Fargo stops her before she opens her mouth. “Song and record player both. Record player belonged to my grandpa, we used to listen to music like this together when I was a kid. Now c’mon, time to learn how to swing dance. The basic step is easy, just remember slow-slow-quick-quick.” He demonstrates the step for her, grinning. She picks it up pretty quickly, and soon they’re whirling across the makeshift dance floor. Before the evening is out, Claudia masters the basic step, and Fargo teaches her a couple basic twirls.

Several hours of dancing later, Claudia and Fargo collapse on the couch, grinning with exhilaration.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Claudia pants.

“See, I told you! And next week…” Fargo pauses dramatically until he gets Claudia to look at him. “Next week, we start on the fancy moves. Like the one where I toss you in the air.” Fargo can only grin at Claudia’s look of outrage.


End file.
